


Castiel Tells a Story

by maylamay2004



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), F/M, Fanfiction Reader Castiel (Supernatural), Fluff, Hunters & Hunting, Reader-Insert, Sweet Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28007064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maylamay2004/pseuds/maylamay2004
Summary: After a hard hunt Y/N is has a hard time falling a sleep so Castiel tells her stories to help her sleep.
Relationships: Castiel/Reader
Kudos: 18





	Castiel Tells a Story

It was a hard hunt they had not been able to save everyone. Y/N trudged back to the impala limping, Dean and Sam walked ahead and Cas brought up the rear, as they all got in the impala and Y/N moved to leaned against the window lost in thought. Dean muttered something and turned on the radio to classic rock and Sam looked at his phone, and Cas just sat there staring out the window. 

>Y/N watched the trees go by on the way back to the bunker were Dean would inevitably go to a bar and Sam would stay in his room and you would be left to your own thoughts. Soon enough you were at the bunker and as earlier predicted Dean showers, changes and leaves for a bar with the promise of returning in the morning. Sam is next stopping on his the way to his bed room with a book in his hand. "I'll be in my room if you need anything." He says smiling knowing that you had took this case the hardest."If you need anything just come get me. okay?"

You smile nodding your head "I will." After showering you climb into bed, trying to sleep after hunts is always the worse. After some time of staring at nothing you had to shift from the pain in your hip were the demon kicked you after knocking you down. Wincing at the pain you roll to your other side, even then you cant sleep cursed with overthinking it all becomes to much everything hits you like a train and if you were standing you would have collapsed.

So lost in your own head you didn't notice when Cas came into the room till you felt a dip on the bed next to were you lay curled up shaking and blind from tears. Uncertain of himself he hesitantly reaches over and runs his fingers threw your hair clearly trying to comfort you. This made you cry harder because 'why is he being so nice too you, you don't deserve to be treated so nicely'. Cas being the confused sweet angle he is nervously pulled you into his arms while a gusting himself so he was leaning against the head bored with you in his arms like he had seen people do on T.V. 

After a minute of lying in his strong arms and him playing with your hair and shushing you softly like he had seen before, your sobs began to subside. "I hope you don't actually believe those things," he murmured in your ear, "You are amazing and have helped so many people, you deserve so much more the this." You buried your head in his neck breathing him in. He smelled like earth, fresh rain and faintly the back of the impala, "Tell me a story,"you whispered lips brushing his neck. 

His deep voice vibrated in his chest as he began, "In the 14th century during the renaissance after the middle ages just when people began to see the beauty in the world again, there was a small village in that village lived a small girl she was only 13 at the time but a young boy of the age of 14 was traveling through with his family." You closed your eyes and let his voice wash over you. " She immediately stuck out to the boy, even though she looked like everyone else with caramel skin brown eyes and brown hair, but too the boy her hair flowed like grass in a breeze and her eyes looked like the sweets honey." Cas continued to play with your hair as he continued noticing your breathing getting heaver. " They were both smitten, the girl was in aw of the boys intelligence, but because of their ages it was brought to an end when the boys family chose to leave town a few short days later. But they promised each other that one day the boy would return and they would marry. Years later the boy, now a man did return only the girl now a woman was already married. Hart broken he only watched the woman from afar happy that she had found happiness. Still enraptured with her beauty he painted her poring his broken hart and soul into the painting called the Mona Lisa." 

Cas looked down to find you sleeping peacefully on his chest when he tried to move to leave you to sleep you woke enough to tighten your hand in his trench coat and mumble "stay". Cas continued to get up and leave but when you let out an unconscious wimpier at him leaving he stopped knowing he couldn't leave you like that. He took oh his trench coat and shoes puttin them at the end of your bed before climbing back in next to you pulling you close under the covers you curled up into him. mumbling "I love you Castiel" before completely surrendering to the pull of sleep. 

Cas looked down at you in his arms in shock before leaning down and pressing a kiss to your head and whispering, "I love you too".


End file.
